


Heir Apparent

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Again, Gen, and all the poison that has raised her, in which a fourteen year old girl is crowned fire lord, in which azula is a dripping screaming fire, in which the fire lords are a fourteen year old girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Azula was born lucky. / her hair is a mess / chopped up / her teeth / (bent backwards, poisoned, honeyed things) / have long since latched into her own throat / her own voice / her own hands / and this, our Nation / long since suffocated / and snuffed.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai & Zuko, Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Heir Apparent

I. Azula was born lucky.  
her hair is a mess  
chopped up  
her teeth  
(bent backwards, poisoned, honeyed things)  
have long since latched into her own throat  
her own voice  
her own hands  
and this, our Nation  
long since suffocated  
and snuffed.

Azula is a spilling fire  
blue and coiled  
and screaming  
until her throat  
and her voice  
and her hands  
and the last Southern Bender’s water  
are bleeding, raw.

her lips are a line  
between the girls she never let herself love  
and the father who looked at us both  
as tools  
as a prairie fire made for feeding the soil  
they are a tangle, see  
in the mess of her teeth  
in the heave of her breath  
and my sister is Fire Lord

the Fire Lords are my sister.

the Avatar is reborn, after each death  
in another Nation  
in another life  
the Avatar is reborn, with trauma lodged in their throat  
and blood on their hands  
fire in their lungs  
and Aang is all that every Avatar has ever been  
mirrored in his tattoos  
in the Elements around him

Azula was born lucky.  
her blood is dripping from her lips, see  
and her voice is a mess  
of all the things each Fire Lord before her  
has ever done to this world  
she cocks her head  
and coils her lips and burns and spills and –

She’s so lucky.


End file.
